Rouge Rubis
by Lycoris-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione s'apprête à entrer en 6ème année à Poudlard. Alors que le seigneur des Ténèbres monte en puissance, Hermione se retrouve au cœur d'un lourd secret de famille, non sans conséquence pour son avenir. (C'est un peu nul comme résumé, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois...)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Un beau jour, il y a maintenant un bout de temps, j'ai commencé à écrire une fiction que je n'ai pas finie, que j'ai voulu réécrire, que j'ai commencé à réécrire et puis, non. Non, c'était nul. Alors maintenant, je re-débarque de nulle part avec cette histoire, peut-être toute aussi nulle, d'ailleurs, mais tant pis.**

 **Mea culpa pour les fautes.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Certains personnages appartiennent à JKR, d'autres sont tirés de la** _ **Trilogie des Gemmes**_ **– même mon titre – par conséquent, il ne me reste plus grand-chose…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles de rentrée**

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1996_

.

La gare londonienne de King's Cross grouillait d'une population qui allait et venait d'un quai à l'autre dans une agitation quotidienne. Hermione avait laissé et embrassé sa mère sur le quai du métro et errait à présent dans la gare. Elle espérait sincèrement passer une année plus tranquille que la précédente. Un sourire sadique s'inscrit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rappela l'éviction de Dolores Ombrage. Bien fait pour elle, cette sale collabo ! La brune eut le mérite de passer pour une dérangée aux yeux des passants. Elle se ressaisit, serra les pans de sa veste en jeans et poussa devant elle son étrange bagage qui contrastait fortement avec l'environnement : un chariot dans lequel se trouvait une valise d'un autre âge, divers paquets et un chat au museau écrasé et aux yeux orange citrouille. Habituée, la brune ne fit pas attention aux Londoniens qui la dévisageaient bizarrement sur son passage depuis maintenant six ans et accéléra le pas en direction du quai neuf trois quarts.

.

Une fois après avoir traversé la barrière, Hermione inspira l'air familier du quai en souriant enfin. Elle fendit la foule d'élèves et de parents amassée aux fenêtres du train écarlate puis elle distingua rapidement des groupes d'élèves de sa promotion en pleine discussion.

« Hermione !»

Soudain, elle vit ses amis et se précipita à leur rencontre pour les embrasser. Harry et Ron étaient plongés dans un débat sur la prochaine saison de Quidditch tandis que Neville expliquait à Luna les vertus d'une plante qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas.

« Alors ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? » Fit Ginny.

Hermione prit une inspiration afin d'ordonner les évènements récents qui se bousculaient dans sa tête à une vitesse effrénée, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer que cela ait un sens.

.

Un crac caractéristique au transplanage(1) retentit à quelques pas de la bande et se matérialisa en conséquence un couple assorti. Un blond platine et une brune aux cheveux de jais. Hermione cligna des yeux face au choc et ses yeux furent frappés par deux orbes bleus, glacés qui la dévisagèrent avec avertissement.

.

 _5 juillet 1996_

.

 _Hermione se tortillait en pestant pour essayer d'enfiler un jean puis un T-shirt tant bien que mal devant un miroir psyché. La brune espérait qu'elle ne se ferait pas remarquer là où elle se rendait, elle, sa mère et son petit frère, les parias. Enfin, plutôt elle, le vilain canard. Bref. Elle entendit sa mère lui dire de se dépêcher une énième fois depuis l'aube. Elle pesta une nouvelle fois en contemplant l'allure que lui renvoyait le reflet du miroir. Son chignon s'était défait. Encore. Elle opta pour une queue de cheval plus ou moins réussie – plus ou moins ratée, selon le rapport. Tant pis, sa grand-mère râlerait, encore, pour changer._

 _La brune dévala l'escalier pieds nus, tennis aux mains. Elle les chaussa devant l'air narquois de son petit frère qu'elle fusilla des yeux au passage._

 _« Hermione, tu feras un effort, n'est-ce-pas, chérie ? Et tu n'as pas mis ta robe !»_

 _«Et pourquoi elle n'est pas restée là où elle était, hein ? Je suis sûre que ce devait être génial ! » Geignit la brune en éludant la remarque. «C'est dangereux de voyager à son âge, enfin surtout pour ses compagnons de voyage… »_

 _« Hermione, c'est ta grand-mère! »_

 _« Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit aller là-bas déjà ?»_

 _Hier, ils avaient déplacé la plupart de affaires à Bourdon Place 81 à Mayfair, l'ancestrale maison des Montrose(2) à Londres. La grand-mère d'Hermione, Lady Arista, qui était revenue depuis peu de France avec la tante d'Hermione et ses deux filles, avait_ fortement _insisté pour que son autre fille, Grace et ses enfants, Hermione et Elliot viennent emménager également, comme autrefois – fois, par ailleurs, que ni Hermione, ni son frère ne connurent._

 _La brune n'avait vu ses cousines qu'une fois, à l'âge de quatre ans il lui semblait et l'expérience n'avait pas été transcendante. D'ailleurs elle avait oublié leurs prénoms… Etaient-ce Astrid et Daisy ? Non, Daisy était la fille de sa cousine Janet. Danaé ? Oui, ça devait finir par un é, probablement. Les sœurs, leur mère – qui leur vouait un culte infini selon ses souvenirs – et la grand-mère partirent ensuite en France. La mère d'Hermione lui avait dit que les sœurs avaient quelque chose de spécial, enfin Astrid – ou Astrée, peut-être ? – avait quelque chose de spécial et qu'elle devait se préparer à une mission._

 _La grande tante d'Hermione lui dit un jour, un peu avant ses sept ans que ce quelque chose de spécial était un don qui lui permettrait de voyager dans le temps. Hermione avait tellement ri ce jour. Elle adorait sa grande tante Maddie – comme elle aimait l'appeler – et toutes ses fabulations, ses feuilles de thé et ses récits étranges. Elle était un véritable répertoire à légendes._

 _Après coup, après avoir découvert être une sorcière, elle aimait se dire que sa tante chérie n'était peut-être pas si dingue et elle ne prêta plus vraiment attention à ses cousines apparemment « spéciales » appelées à sauver le monde ou leur mission… Enfin, bref. Avec toutes les péripéties par lesquelles Hermione était passées ces dernières années, elle ne s'en voulut absolument pas d'avoir totalement oublié ses cousines soit disant bizarres. Après tout, on n'en était pas à une bizarrerie près, voyager dans le temps, la brune l'avait déjà fait en troisième année, elle._

 _._

 _Grace Granger frappa l'imposante porte en chêne en plein Londres tandis que sa fille se chamaillait avec son frère derrière elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur un majordome – un certain M. Bernhard, Hermione apprit plus tard – qui les fit entrer dans la demeure._

 _Une musique se faisait entendre depuis le hall qui provenait de la salle de réception – jusqu'à ses onze ans, Hermione et son frère venaient régulièrement rendre visite à la grande tante Maddie et Hermione eut le malheur parfois de tomber sur la fameuse Lady Arista lorsqu'elle était de passage à Londres. Pas plus tard que l'année dernière, sa grand-mère avait voulu l'interroger sur ses déclinaisons en latin – comme on était censé les apprendre à l'école selon elle – et tout ce qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione fut une ribambelle de sortilèges latins tous aussi farfelus les uns des autres et la brune se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de ne rien dire._

 _._

 _« Ma chère Harmonie, viens embrasser ta tante ! Comme tu as grandie, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu» s'écria une élégante dame vêtue d'un chic chemisier rose qui s'avançait la brune._

 _« Euh, moi c'est Hermione… »_

 _« Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit » répliqua-t-elle lui pinçant affectueusement la joue tandis que la brune écarquilla les yeux sous l'hilarité de son petit frère._

 _« Tes cousines n'ont pas pu venir à ta rencontre hier, elles étaient occupées. Tu sais, elles sont tellement particulières, elles vont dans une école très spéciale toute l'année en plus de l'entrainement de Tori pour sa mission, mais vous allez pouvoir passer les vacances ensemble, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »_

 _« Fantastique.. » marmonna Hermione. Ok, note à moi-même, ce n'est pas Astrid se dit aussi la brune._

 _._

 _Hermione s'aventura timidement, passablement impressionnée, dans la salle principale du rez-de-chaussée où se tenait visiblement une réception en l'honneur du retour des Montrose et de l'anniversaire d'une des cousines. Elle alla saluer sa grand-mère puis elle trouva sa grande tante Maddie avec qui elle se planqua dans un coin pour faire un trafic de bonbons au citron, dont la grande tante raffolait, contre des pièces de tricot qu'Hermione conservait pour les elfes de Poudlard à Noël._

 _La tante d'Hermione, Glenda se mit au centre de la pièce pour annoncer la venue de ses oh combien merveilleuses et talentueuses filles à l'assemblée. Hermione tiqua quant aux prénoms qui n'étaient définitivement pas Danaé et Astrid : Deux jeunes filles à la chevelure noire coiffée élégamment arrivèrent par l'escalier principal. On aurait pu croire à des jumelles. Mais plus elles s'approchaient et plus Hermione avait le désagréable sentiment de les avoir croisées quelque part, au moins la plus âgée… en cours de potions ? A cette pensée, Hermione étouffa une exclamation en portant les mains à sa bouche et ne manqua pas de faire tourner l'attention sur elle. En se maudissant cent fois elle croisa d'abord le regard courroucé de sa tante avant d'être prise entre deux paires d'yeux bleus qui la dévisagèrent non sans surprise. Zut. Elle avait en face d'elle Astoria et Daphné Greengrass._

 _._

 _._

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1996_

.

Hermione se remit de ses souvenirs et clignant plusieurs fois des yeux tandis qu'Astoria s'éloigna de la bande au bras d'un certain Draco Malefoy. La rouge et or reporta son attention sur Ginny :

« Eh bien, j'ai rencontré de la famille, c'est le moins que je puisse dire ! » fit Hermione et riant nerveusement.

La bande partit en direction du train qui ne tarderait pas à partir. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment libre et firent les paris sur l'année à venir.

…

 **(1) alors oui, certains élèves savent transplaner, on a le droit de se mettre en avance sur le programme scolaire... Et pour les sceptiques, vous n'aurez qu'à vous dire que c'était par Portoloin!**

 **(2) se prononce Mont Rose et pas Montrose. Oui, oui.**

 **Donc, cette fiction s'inspire tout naturellement d'Harry Potter mais également de la Trilogie des gemmes, d'où le titre, Rouge Rubis. Alors je préviens dès à présent les aficionados au risque de passer pour une rabat-joie que je ne suis pas une spécialiste, que je n'ai pas lu les livres de cette trilogies - shame, je sais - et je risque - très - probablement de massacrer la trame - bon, j'avoue, j'exagère - du récit puisque vous aurez remarqué que Gwendoline Shepherd s'appelle donc Hermione Granger etc. Voilà, voilà.**

 **Naturellement je réponds aux questions et les reviews me font – très – plaisir. Je suis curieuse de savoir sur quel support lisez-vous les fictions également.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Voici le second chapitre tout prêt, tout chaud.**

 **Merci pour celles et ceux qui se sont abonnés, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis !**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Certains personnages appartiennent à JKR, d'autres sont tirés de la** _ **Trilogie des Gemmes**_ **– même mon titre – par conséquent, il ne me reste plus grand-chose…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : On the road**

Le paysage défilait sous leurs yeux pendant que le groupe d'amis discutait. Harry et Ron n'avaient toujours pas changé de sujet depuis le départ de la gare et se disputaient à présent sur la stratégie à adopter en cas d'une supposée confrontation en demi-finale contre Serdaigle. Ginny remonta le plaid sur ses jambes avant de piocher une friandise sur la banquette :

« Qui va remplacer l'autre folle du ministère ? » questionna-t-elle en déballant consciencieusement un bonbon jaune « Au fait, ta grande tante a apprécié les bonbons au citron?»

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Depuis que je la connais, elle a développé une addiction à ces trucs et je dois toujours lui en chercher à la boulangerie! » S'exclama Hermione « En tout cas, j'espère qu'on aura un meilleur professeur de DCFM mais je fais confiance au professeur Dumbledore, après tout, Ombrage nous a été imposée. »

« Ouais enfin il a quand même avalé le baratin de Lockhart ! » S'écria soudainement Ron.

.

.

« Avec un peu de chance, Rogue a attrapé la dragoncelle. » chuchota Harry à Ron tandis que la petite bande se prélassait tranquillement.

« Avec un peu de chance, Rusard aura eu une crise cardiaque pendant les vacances et on n'aura plus à supporter la chose affreuse qui lui sert d'animal de compagnie, on a déjà assez à faire avec Pattenrond... »

« Ronald, je t'ai entendu ! »

« Quand est-ce qu'arrive le chariot du déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim, si ça se trouve, on va devoir partir en ronde avant même que je puisse manger quelque chose» Se plaignit ensuite, une énième fois, Ron ignorant parfaitement la réflexion d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas si ça se trouve, on part en ronde maintenant ! » Répliqua-t-elle en se levant pour réajuster sa coiffure dans le reflet de la porte-fenêtre. « Et je t'ai vu nous piquer nos Chocogrenouilles, pour ta gouverne ! »

.

Les deux préfets sortirent du compartiment et s'engouffrèrent dans le long couloir du Poudlard Express et esquivèrent quelques élèves de première année, excités pour leur premier voyage.

Ils croisèrent une Serpentard aux cheveux sombres qui leur sourit d'abord mystérieusement. Ses yeux fixèrent ensuite la Gryffondor puis son compagnon, puis la rouge et or à nouveau. Génial, se dit Hermione. Daphné Greengrass.

.

 _5 juillet 1996_

 _._

 _(…)Elle avait en face d'elle Astoria et Daphné Greengrass. Ok. Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler comme cela, il devait y avoir une erreur au script, un genre de 404 error Page not found. Si c'était possible, Hermione aurait d'avantage écarquillé les yeux, au risque de passer pour une folle._

 _Cependant elle se ressaisit assez rapidement pour ne pas paraître plus bizarre encore, se renfonça au possible dans le sofa et fit tout pour entrainer sa grande tante dans une conversation des plus passionnantes à propos de la lutte pour la réintroduction de la chasse dans le Gloucestershire et pour laquelle l'oncle de Hermione, Harry Montrose était farouchement investi._

 _Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva immanquablement et Hermione soupira de résignation : Après avoir fait le tour de la plupart des invités, la tante Glenda et ses filles s'approchèrent du sofa. Lorsque la rouge et or releva les yeux, elle affronta trois paires d'yeux bleus :_

 _« Hermione, voici tes cousines Daphné et Astoria. T'ai-je déjà mentionné qu'elles étaient dans un collège réputé en Ecosse ? »_

 _Hermione s'apprêta à répondre, pour lui dire que, oui, elle le savait, et que, encore une fois, oui, elle…_

 _« Tu sais maman, Hermione Granger est également dans notre école. Et elle majore notre promotion.» déclara d'un air innocent Daphné, satisfaite d'avoir jeté son pavé dans la mare._

 _Glenda regarda sa fille comme si un troisième œil avait poussé sur son front puis Hermione, qui ne put lui offrir qu'une mine contrite, comme une enfant prise en faute. Le sourire de Daphné s'agrandit. La femme, ne pouvant que croire sa fille, l'emmena avec les deux autres dans une salle adjacente – la grande tante étant occupée à déguster ses bonbons au citron._

 _._

 _« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Hermione ? »_

 _« Que quoi ? » Balbutie pathétiquement la brune._

 _« Oui maman, Granger est à Poudlard, si c'est cela que tu veux entendre! » Coupa Astoria, exaspérée par la situation._

 _« Mais… est ce que vous êtes des… Nés Moldues ? »_

 _« Bien sûr que non, notre père est un sorcier Sang pur ! »_

 _« Evident, évident, il y a quelques jours, je vous croyais Sang Purs tout court. C'est quand même LE scoop de l'année que des membres de la bande à Malefoy soient parentées avec son bouc émissaire préféré ! » Bougonna Hermione en croisant les bras. « D'ailleurs, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire vomir en le lui disant. » Continua-t-elle sournoisement en voyant l'air alerte d'Astoria._

 _« Mais toi, tu es Née Moldue, c'est ça ? C'est fascinant, cette famille a vraiment des gènes incroyables ! » S'enthousiasma Daphné avant de se faire reprendre par sa mère, sous le sourire narquois de sa sœur et qui toisa ensuite Hermione:_

 _« Attention ma chérie,_ _seule Astoria n'est pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas trésor ? Des responsabilités immenses reposent sur ses épaules. » Dit-elle en enserrant l'épaule de la Serpentard._

 _« Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire de gène à la fin ? »_

 _Grace Granger choisit ce moment pour débarquer, coupe de champagne à la main :_

 _« Alors, alors ? Comment se passent les retrouvailles ? »_

 _« Grace, tu ne m'as pas dit que Hermione était une sorcière ! Pourtant, je te l'ai dit pour mes filles ! »_

 _« Le contraire m'aurait étonnée ! » Répliqua la mère d'Hermione en levant les yeux au plafond « Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que cela change ? » continua-t-elle sous le regard outré de sa fille :_

 _« Ça change que j'aurai pu fermer le clapet de l'autre abruti, maman ! »_

 _« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes visiblement cousines qu'on ne peut pas s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de ta sorcellerie ! Notre père n'a aucun lien de parenté avec toi, que je sache. » Fit mesquinement Astoria._

 _« Oui mais,_ toi _, tu as une cousine Sang-de-Bourbe ! Que va donc bien pouvoir penser ton gourou : Ta mère n'est même pas une sorcière Née-moldue !» Répondit Hermione qui décida de provoquer la jeune fille._

 _« Allons les enfants tout cela ne mène à rien, le problème est résolu ! »_

 _Hermione était éberluée du manque de réaction que suscita cette annonce auprès de sa mère et se promit de l'interroger plupart, elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme cela !_

 _._

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1996_

 _._

« Attends, c'est moi ou Greengrass vient de me faire un clin d'œil, là ? » S'égosilla Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

« C'est bon, tu vas t'en remettre ou tu veux un calmant ? » Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

.

« Malefoy manque à ses devoirs de préfets cette année ! La Brigade Inquisitoriale doit lui manquer ! » Ricana Ron en s'affalant sur la banquette tandis que Hermione entrait à son tour dans le compartiment.

« Que pensez-vous qu'il ait fait pendant ses vacances ? » Fit Neville.

« Moi je pense que Malefoy est… »

« Harry, par pitié ! On a déjà eu cette conversation cent fois pendant les vacances ! »

 _._

 _7 juillet 1996_

 _._

 _Hermione et sa tante Maddy se trouvaient derrière la balustrade du troisième étage du Bourdon Place 81. Hermione, cachée, espionnait tant bien que mal la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée : Draco Malefoy et un homme plus âgé se tenaient au milieu de l'entrée de_ sa _maison et échangeaient des mondanités avec Lady Arista – la grand-mère d'Hermione – et ses deux cousines._

 _Elle remerciait silencieusement Fred et Georges d'avoir inventé pareille merveille que l'oreille à rallonge pour pouvoir fouiner comme elle le souhaitait._

 _« Dis, tante Maddy ? Peux-tu me répéter encore une fois pourquoi, diable, cet individu se trouve ici ! C'est vraiment la chose la plus irrationnelle qui peut se dérouler à cet instant ! »_

 _« Qu'ils sont arrogants ces De Villiers ! »_

 _« Euh, je ne vois pas bien le rapport, là. »_

 _« Eh bien, les Montrose sont les porteurs féminins du gène et les De Villiers sont les porteurs masculins du gène ! Et ton Draco … »_

 _« Lui, c'est Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas mon…»_

 _« Il a du sang des De Villiers.»_

 _« Des moldus !? » Fit la brune au bord de la suffocation._

 _« Des quoi ? »_

 _« Euh… » Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse puis s'écria à nouveau en chuchotant: « La chasse aux sorcières ! Est-ce que les De Villiers ont eu un rapport plus ou moins proche à cela… à un moment donné ? »_

 _« Alors ça, oui ! Et puis c'est qu'ils en ont eu des problèmes, à propos de… »_

 _Sa grande tante entra dans un long laïus mais Hermione avait entendu tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Si Malefoy n'était pas un Sang pur, elle ne s'en serait pas remise de sitôt !_

 _._

 _« Et comment sait-on que ce sont eux, les porteurs du gène ? » Fit Hermione, une fois de retour dans l'antichambre de Maddy._

 _« Leurs dates de naissance ont été calculées par Newton » Répondit la vieille femme sur le ton de la confidence en écarquillant inutilement les yeux. « Mais ne dis pas à ta grand-mère que je te l'ai dit, on ne devrait même pas en parler ! Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, tu sais!»_

 _« Attends, mais que vient faire le livreur de lait dans l'affaire ? »_

 _« Isaac Newton, le mathématicien voyons! »_

 _Hermione acquiesça en ouvrant les yeux, faisant semblant de comprendre l'évidence qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas._

 _« Et où est-ce qu'ils ont emmené Astoria ? »_

 _._

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1996_

 _._

« Et pourquoi Malefoy ne serait pas un mangemort, Hermione ? »

« On parle de Malefoy, là ? Il n'y a même pas trois ans, il pleurait pour une égratignure imaginaire d'hippogriffe ! »

« Justement, c'était il y a trois ans ! »

« On ne va pas recommencer Harry ! »

Hermione se leva, elle avait grandement besoin de prendre l'air…

.

La brune longeait le couloir en se tenant les tempes dans une vaine tentative de temporiser sa migraine naissante. Harry ne comprenait pas. Quand bien même Malefoy n'aurait pas quelque bizarrerie génétique, il était tout à fait improbable qu'un gosse de seize ans entre dans les rangs des Mangemorts ! Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry se laisse distraire par une _fausse alerte_.

.

.

L'arrivée à Poudlard était imminente et Hermione se changeait désormais avec Ginny dans une des cabines du compartiment du train réservé au revêtement de l'uniforme :

« Je te jure, c'est un truc de dingue ! Et donc pendant tout l'été, Astoria et Malefoy n'ont pas arrêté de se rendre au Temple, la loge du comte de Saint-Germain pour faire ne je sais quoi. Pas envie de savoir d'ailleurs !»

« C'est une organisation secrète ? »

« Une _bande de vieux conspirateurs fanatiques qui se croient incroyablement importants_ selon ma grande tante. Je t'avoue qu'en regardant Malefoy, puis, Astoria puis encore Malefoy et ma tante Glenda, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à être convaincue… »

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que mon grand-père ait fait partie de cet ordre dont la création remonte donc à l'époque du comte, bien qu'il ne soit pas le premier voyageur temporel… Tu sais quand j'étais petite, Lady Arista nous disait souvent qu'il fallait garder le secret sur nos affaires de famille. Après, il y a eu Poudlard et je crois que j'ai un peu oublié à quel point cette famille était bizarre ! Ou alors je les prenais déjà – avec tout l'amour que je porte à Maddy – pour des fous, mythomane sur les bords, ça doit plutôt être ça ! »

.

« Quand tu élapses la première fois, tu réalises ton saut initiatique : Astoria n'en est qu'au stade des symptômes. Il faut attendre ses seize ans pour commencer à voyager, normalement mais d'après ma tante, Malefoy a eu son premier saut l'année dernière. Encore de quoi flatter son égo déjà surdimensionné» Renseigna Hermione tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires pour sortir de la cabine.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien on n'a pas vu la différence ! »

« En même temps, c'est de _Malefoy_ dont on… »

« Dont on _quoi_ , Granger? » Susurra froidement un certain blond qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par Blaise Zabini.

« Justement on parlait du fait que… tu devais sûrement trouver le travail de préfet insipide puisque tu n'as pas daigné te présenter à la réunion, c'est vrai que quand on a connu la Brigade Inquisitoriale… » Finit la brune en essayant de mettre en place un plan de repli stratégique vers la sortie que Malefoy bouchait.

Les poings du blond se contractèrent et ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes sombres. Il avisa Weasley fille, puis l'insolente et amorça un mouvement que retint son camarade. De nouvelles personnes affluaient, de Gryffondor, vraisemblablement : pas la peine de faire un esclandre. Les deux adolescentes se dépêchèrent de sortir de là :

« T'es sûre que la double affiliation n'existe pas chez les Mangemorts et dans ton ordre secret ? » Fit Ginny en pressant le pas.

« Tu poseras la question à Voldemort, la prochaine fois qu'on le croisera, d'accord ? » Répondit Hermione.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Malefoy ne l'ait pas entendue.

…

 **Voilà. Bon, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils tombent in love demain mais je vous soutiens qu'il s'agit d'un dramione ! Le début semble assez complexe, ça l'est mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit le plus explicit possible sans trop en dire !**

 **Bon WEnd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello.**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre.**

 **Et Je pose ça là : Tom Felton a rejoint le Dramione ship.** **« Draco and Hermione always had a thing, didn't they » veut tout dire.** **Merci.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Certains personnages appartiennent à JKR, d'autres sont tirés de la** _ **Trilogie des Gemmes**_ **– même mon titre – par conséquent, il ne me reste plus grand-chose…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Vertigo and results**

 **.**

 **.**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'elle assistait à son premier cours de runes de l'année et Hermione finalisait ses dernières traductions, satisfaite. Elle se redressa pour mieux contempler son travail. Elle avait de l'avance visiblement.

La distribution des emplois du temps s'était avérée plus compliquée que prévue puisqu'il fallait s'assurer que les élèves aient obtenu des résultats suffisants aux BUSE pour continuer en classe d'ASPIC. Hermione avait naturellement obtenu l'autorisation de continuer l'étude des sortilèges, la botanique, la métamorphose, la DCFM, les potions et les runes anciennes.

.

.

En repensant à ce que sa tante lui avait dit à propos de ses cousines et de leur formation, Hermione dut reconnaitre que Daphné et Malefoy – elle se doutait bien que le Serpentard avait suivi la même formation – s'avéraient être de bons voire d'excellents élèves.

Si la brune s'en doutait déjà un peu pour Malefoy puisque Rogue ne se gardait pas de le faire savoir en cours de potions les précédentes années – et elle était elle-même forcée de le constater – elle n'avait pas réellement fait attention à Daphné qui était pourtant de sa promotion. Hermione espérait à présent qu'elle ne se coltinerait pas le Serpentard toute l'année tout de même, bien qu'elle en fut peu convaincue. Malefoy était _doué_.

Quant à ses cousines, si Astoria lui était clairement hostile, Hermione avait du mal à cerner l'ainée.

.

La jeune fille se mit à épier discrètement le blond qui se trouvait à une tablée à sa droite en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer lors de ses voyages dans le passé. Le but de sa mission n'était certainement pas altruiste, puisque Malefoy ne pouvait décemment pas être altruiste. On parlait de Malefoy, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y a pas une once de charité dans cet être malfaisant.

D'un côté, Hermione se dit également que cela ne devait pas être trop grave puisque le présent ne semblait pas avoir été interféré… Quoiqu'elle n'en savait rien, en fin de compte. Non, se ravisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils : son grand-père, Lucas Montrose, avait tout de même fait partie de l'Ordre jusqu'à en diriger le Cercle Intérieur à la fin de sa vie en devenant Grand Maître de la loge. Et puis, on en aurait forcément entendu parler. Et le professeur Dumbledore l'aurait su, lui, elle en était certaine.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Malefoy avait repéré son manège, elle essaya de détourner la tête de la façon la plus digne possible comme si de rien n'était, tout en se maudissant. Elle le vit ensuite échanger avec sa voisine de table, Daphné. Super, maintenant ils rigolaient. Elle le vit basculer lentement la tête en arrière puis il planta ses orbes d'acier dans son regard. Alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge, Hermione jugea bon de se re-maudir une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se replonger dans la relecture de ses traductions. De quoi elle avait-elle l'air maintenant ?

.

.

« Hermione, tu te ménages trop ! Ce n'est que le premier jour de la rentrée.» Dit Harry en la prenant par les épaules alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour diner.

« Je te signale que tu es notre source de motivation pour nous rendre en cours »

« C'est censé être un compliment Ron ? » Fit la jeune fille en jetant un regard en biais au roux.

« Si toi, tu es déjà fatiguée, il n'y a pas de raison que je culpabilise de vouloir du temps libre. Et tu devrais en faire autant, prends moi comme exemple ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait passé la fin d'après-midi en bibliothèque – après un cours de DCFM mouvementé (dans lequel Harry avait éjecté Rogue à l'aide d'un Protego un peu trop puissant), un cours d'arithmancie et de potion avancée – afin de rédiger des plannings de travail rigoureux pour les garçons. Il lui avait fallu la journée pour se rendre compte que si Harry et surtout Ron se comportaient de la sorte, ils n'auraient, selon elle, pas leurs ASPIC et elle faillit s'arracher les cheveux lorsque Ron lui avait fait comprendre qu'il comptait bien se reposer cette année.

Elle avait ensuite enchainé dans la foulée avec ses devoirs et ses fiches de révisions. Elle sentait désormais une migraine lancinante poindre mais elle ne voulait pas forcément en inquiéter ses amis.

Elle promit tout de même à Harry de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour récupérer une potion antidouleur. De toute manière, elle avait prévu de passer à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre de rentrée à sa mère comme elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis sa première année.

.

Hermione revenait de l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigeait désormais vers la volière lorsqu'elle croisa Astoria, seule. Soudain, celle-ci vacilla en s'accrochant au mur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Fit la brunette d'une voix sonore, alerte, et elle pressa le pas vers la Serpentard.

Les couloirs commençaient à se déserter, il devait être 21 heures passé.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? J'en reviens, j'ai une potion antidouleur si tu veux. »

La jeune fit non de la tête avec agacement. Super, se dit Hermione en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne comprends pas! »

« Pardon ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec un simple vertige, Granger. Il faut que je prévienne maintenant Draco, ce sont les _signes_. »

« Les signes. Au risque de passer pour une sotte, quels signes ? »

« Tu as vraiment besoin d'un dessin !? »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, ne jugeant pas nécessaire d'envenimer la situation et envoya un patronus parfaitement exécuté à Malefoy sous les yeux surpris de la Serpentard qui tenta néanmoins de le cacher en se renfrognant quelque peu. La lueur blanche-argentée s'en alla gaiement porter son message vers les cachots tandis qu'Hermione, professionnelle jusqu'au bout dans son rôle de préfète, prit Astoria pour l'installer – plus ou moins confortablement – dans une alcôve du mur, à l'abri des regards. La jeune fille s'agenouilla subitement en face de la Serpentard :

« Tu vas élapser, là maintenant? » Questionna Hermione sans chercher à cacher sa curiosité.

.

Le groupe de Serpentard assis autour d'une table basse de leur salle commune, ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit débarquer via une peinture de Salazar Serpentard une loutre virevoltante, visiblement de bonne humeur, dans son antre.

Après avoir fait un petit tour de la Salle Commune, elle s'approcha d'eux et délivra son message en tournant autour d'un certain blond avec intérêt:

 _« Malefoy, c'est au sujet de tu-dois-savoir-qui et de tu-sais-quoi qui va vraisemblablement arriver. Pas la peine de préciser que c'est urgent. Et si tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je parle, et bien demande à Daphné Greengrass. Navrée de ne pas pouvoir être plus précise.»_

Le Malefoy en question tourna sa tête vers ladite Daphné Greengrass, parfaitement interloqué. Venait-il d'entendre la voix de Granger ? Daphné lui lança un regard appuyé pour lui signifier qu'il devait y aller sans plus tarder. La loutre semblait l'attendre. Il se lança donc à sa suite et la Serpentard décida de le suivre, laissant sur place Blaise et Pansy.

.

« Elle n'a pas fini de me tourner autour ? Elle est censée nous indiquer le chemin ! » Fit le Serpentard, exaspéré au bout d'un moment alors que le patronus gravitait joyeusement autour de lui. Elle est aussi chiante que la vraie !

« Moi je la trouve mignonne…» Fit Daphné en lui faisant un clin d'œil «…comme loutre ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard oblique, ne sachant pas si sa camarade se payait sa tête mais préféra rester silencieux : il fallait impérativement trouver Astoria.

Il ne l'avouerait pas même sous la torture, mais il était assez étonné de voir que la Gryffondor sache maîtriser un tel sortilège de défense éminemment complexe puisqu'ils étaient censés l'étudier en théorie et non en pratique cette année seulement. Il était donc assez irrité de voir l'animal, très distinct et net, perdurer et le narguer en virevoltant autour de lui.

.

« Granger ! »

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! » S'exclama la Gryffondor en se relevant. « Faut-il que je prévienne le professeur Dumbledore ?»

Malefoy ignora royalement sa question et enchaina :

« Que sais-tu à propos de tu-sais-quoi, qui te l'a dit? »

« Pas la peine d'y aller par des périphrases. Hermione est notre cousine : elle sait _tout_ ! » Fit Daphné, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir l'occasion, une nouvelle fois, de jeter son pavé dans la mare. Elle s'adossa au mur en fixant droit dans les yeux le Serpentard, un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

Malefoy pivota alors lentement vers Hermione et la toisa avant de déclarer avec mépris :

« Elle ? »

« Ça va Malefoy tu veux que je m'excuse, peut-être ? »

« Draco.. »

Hermione tourna alors sa tête vers une Astoria qui semblait de plus en plus fébrile et la dévisagea en soulevant un sourcil. Vraiment ? Elle vit alors Malefoy se diriger vers la jeune fille pour la soulever, non sans aisance et avec précaution.

« Malefoy, c'est de mon devoir de préfète de prévenir au moins un professeur si vous n'allez pas à l'infirmerie. » Fit la brunette en croisant les bras avec péremption.

« Granger, Granger, tu dois bien te douter que le directeur en personne sait ce dont il s'agit nous concernant. Nous sommes…» Commença le blond avec une certaine condescendance en dérivant ses yeux sur sa personne.

« Ne t'invente pas une estime envers le professeur Dumbledore pour mieux flatter ton égo Malefoy » Siffla Hermione, les mains sur les hanches « Je vais tout de même le prévenir, figures toi! »

Daphné saisit le bras d'Hermione pour la retenir et lui dit :

« Ils s'y rendent de toute façon, c'est inutile. »

.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne vit ni Malefoy, ni Astoria de la journée. Le surlendemain, elle entendit également que la Serdaigle avec qui Malefoy devait faire la ronde mardi soir, dut la faire avec un élève de septième année.

Hermione n'osa pas aller se renseigner auprès de Daphné de peur que celle-ci aille le répéter au Serpentard mais sa curiosité la démangeait terriblement. Elle voulait savoir, et elle saurait. En attendant, elle dut prendre son mal en patience et inspira profondément en cours de DCFM.

Dans un excès d'altruisme, Hermione avait tout de même donné sa potion à Astoria et commençait honnêtement à le regretter. Son mal de tête s'était lentement intensifié depuis, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Elle n'avait pas osé repartir à l'infirmerie ni même le lendemain pour aller redemander une, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Mrs Pomfresh : Hermione la savait capable de la retenir en observation à la recherche d'un moindre mal pendant plusieurs jours.

.

Malefoy réapparut le cinquième jour de la semaine, soit le vendredi au soir, pour sa ronde avec la Gryffondor. Il se dirigeait à présent d'un pas vif vers le portrait caractéristique de la Grosse Dame, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son costume noir.

Lorsqu'Hermione se montra, elle fut déconcertée de tomber nez à nez avec le blond qui fit alors la moue en la regardant, clairement ennuyé. Ron sortit à sa suite et Malefoy haussa le sourcil.

« Weasley. Le couvre-feu est dépassé, moins quinze points pour Gryffondor. En tant que préfet, tu te dois de donner _l'exemple…_ » Fit-il de son habituelle voix trainante.

Le Gryffondor s'avança vers le Serpentard au visage narquois, prêt à en découdre mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues Malefoy ? » Persifla la brune « Ron te remplaces pour cette ronde puisque…»

Le Serpentard sortit furtivement un papier de sa poche qu'il lui tendit tandis qu'un sourire en coin se dessina lentement sur sa face en voyant la brunette se renfrogner de mécontentement. Hermione lut en effet la missive du directeur en diagonale puis fourra le papier dans sa poche.

Elle se retourna vers le Gryffondor :

« Ron, je suis désolée mais Malefoy a un mot du directeur alors… »

Le roux partit, non sans fusiller le Serpentard du regard et ne prit pas plus en considération Hermione.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi, surtout Malefoy.» Déclara Hermione avant de partir sans plus l'attendre.

.

.

« Dis, Granger? »

La Gryffondor soupira. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et dire qu'à cause de Malefoy, Ron allait sûrement lui faire la tête : ce type était vraiment détestable.

« Quoi ? » Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

« Tu t'es fait renier par ta famille ? Toi et par extension, ta mère, ton père et ton petit frère ?»

Hermione fronça des sourcils, interloquée par l'étrangeté de la question. Pendant sa semaine d'absence il avait enquêté sur elle ? Vraiment ? Après un temps, elle lui lança un regard en biais et lui demanda :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes cela Malefoy? »

« Je ne t'ai pas vu de l'été chez les Montrose » Commença-t-il, l'air de rien « C'est ton père, Robert Granger, non? Lui non plus, je ne l'ai pas vu.»

« Oui, et alors ? Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, comme tu as pu le remarquer. » Fit Hermione, glaciale.

« J'ai quelques fois entendu parler de lui, à la loge du Comte, mais je n'ai jamais fait le lien entre lui et ta personne puisque votre nom de famille est plutôt commun, non ? » Continua Malefoy en lui jetant un regard oblique.

« Je réitère ma question, Malefoy : Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était un raté, un bon à rien. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

.

« Sache que si tu cherches à me provoquer, je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu stupide Malefoy » Fit calmement Hermione en faisant blanchir les jointures de ses mains dans ses poches.

« C'est une question honnête. Je m'intéresse à la _famille_ de ma partenaire de voyage donc je veux savoir si ton père est un raté.»

« Et le tien, Azkaban lui sied ? » Lâcha la Gryffondor avec colère avant de laisser le Serpentard en plan pour s'en aller.

Le Serpentard la regarda s'enfuir et haussa les épaules. Elle était bien trop susceptible de toute façon. Il avait été poli, en plus. Avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il lui toucherait aussi deux mots sur sa façon de parler à propos de son père.

.

Hermione partit s'enfermer dans une salle de classe déserte pour se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas débarquer dans sa salle commune et devoir expliquer à ses amis pourquoi était-elle rentrée plus tôt de sa ronde et pourquoi était-elle aussi furax puisque tout cela avait la même foutue cause : Malefoy. Quel connard ! Comment osait-il lui parler de son père défunt en ces termes odieux?

La brunette essuya des larmes de rage avant de fermer les yeux. Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes dans une vaine tentative de contrôler sa douleur au crâne. Elle se posait maintenant sérieusement la question sur l'origine de ce mal de tête. Elle n'avait pas plus travaillé que d'habitude – et culpabilisait déjà pour cela – durant cette première semaine de rentrée et cela faisait tout autant de jours que grandissait cette _foutue_ migraine.

S'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre, Hermione se serait rendue compte que sa vue de troublait et elle rentra alors en collision avec un pupitre. Elle gémit en se saisissant la hanche puis la seconde d'après elle se dématérialisa dans une nuée scintillante rouge rubis.

…

 **Bon WEnd !**

 **LM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello.**

 **Quatrième chapitre online.**

 **Je posterais très probablement le chapitre suivant le weekend comme cela et non le vendredi soir selon mes dispositions. Merci pour votre compréhension !**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Certains personnages appartiennent à JKR, d'autres sont tirés de la** _ **Trilogie des Gemmes**_ **– même mon titre – par conséquent, il ne me reste plus grand-chose…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Premier saut**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco Malefoy entra dans les cachots communs aux Serpentard après avoir fini la ronde tout seul puisque la Gryffondor l'avait planté et s'était enfuie comme une voleuse au détour d'un couloir.

Cela lui était égal en fin de compte, bien qu'il eut furtivement l'idée d'aller le rapporter à Severus Rogue pour l'emmerder un peu plus encore. Après tout, elle _manquait_ à ses devoirs de préfète.

Il ouvrit négligemment la veste de son costume sombre avant de s'avachir dans le premier fauteuil qu'il croisa en face de sa camarade devant une cheminée. Le Serpentard ferma brièvement les yeux, profitant de la chaleur émanant du foyer de feu.

Il avait eu une semaine plutôt inintéressante hors de Poudlard durant laquelle il dut s'appliquer à calmer et rassurer une Astoria d'abord nerveuse puis empressée, inquiète et enfin contrariée. Voilà les différents stades par lesquels sa camarade passa durant leur semaine à la loge du Conte de Saint Germain pour constater finalement que _ce n'était pas pour maintenant_.

Draco décida donc qu'ils rentreraient vendredi à Poudlard et qu'ils reviendraient plus tard, ce qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de la Serpentard.

.

La plupart des élèves de leur promo trainait encore dans les parages malgré l'heure tardive, profitant du premier vendredi soir de l'année.

« Où est ta sœur? » Fit le blond au bout d'un moment.

« Dans sa chambre » Répondit Daphné sans lever les yeux de la revue Sorcière Hebdo qu'elle feuilletait « Alors ? Toujours pas, je suppose ? »

« Tu supposes bien. Mais les symptômes sont là, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. » Fit paresseusement le blond avant de froncer les sourcils « Ça te fait rire ou quoi ? »

« Moi ? Mais non, voyons. »

Draco bascula la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et referma les yeux, son amie avait définitivement un sourire narquois sur le visage.

.

.

Hermione apparut soudainement du néant et ses genoux rentrèrent brutalement en collision avec le sol. Elle leur porta une main hésitante, sentit de désagréables picotements caractéristiques et jura. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas sa journée : après la migraine et la sale fouine qui insulte son père sans filtre aucun, voilà qu'elle se mettait à tomber toute seule et sans raison par terre.

La brunette ramassa sa baguette qui avait glissé par terre et tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie pour chercher une potion antidouleur de malheur.

Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle rentre au dortoir le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne lui arrive d'autres ennuis et pour qu'elle puisse se reposer tranquillement. Elle trouva la porte, non sans prendre quelques pupitres supplémentaires dans la hanche, toujours un peu étourdie et jurant un peu plus.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de classe, elle fut saisie par un courant d'air assez froid. Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il fasse si frais dehors puisqu'on était au début de septembre et qu'elle avait quitté ce même couloir il y a quelques minutes tout au plus. On était en Ecosse, mais tout de même !

Elle se lança alors un rapide sort de réchauffement et s'engagea dans le long couloir en direction de la tour des Gryffondor tout en insultant Malefoy de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passèrent par la tête. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu faire une ronde tranquille avec Ron si cet abruti était resté là où il était, elle ne savait où.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux mais Hermione fit tout de même attention à ne pas tomber sur Rusard car elle avait eu son compte de problèmes cette journée. Elle arriva donc avec le sourire devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

.

.

« Et comment l'as-tu appris ? Que Granger était ta cousine ? »

« Ah ! Tu me poses enfin la question, j'ai failli attendre! » S'exclama la brune en se frottant les mains après avoir posé théâtralement sa revue.

Le Serpentard plissa les yeux. Il avait la nette impression que plus le temps passait dans cette histoire, plus Daphné semblait se payer sa tête avec des informations dont il ne disposait pas encore.

« Attention Greengrass… » La mit-il en garde.

La Serpentard se rapprocha Draco et lui souffla sur le ton de la confidence :

« A ton avis ? »

« Daphné, arrête ça tout de suite ! » Rugit en chuchotant le Serpentard alors que la brune s'éclata de rire.

« Cet été, crétin ! Quand voulais-tu qu'on l'apprenne ? »

« Alors pourquoi… »

« …tu ne l'as pas vu ? Là. Voilà ta vraie question ! » Fit Daphné en se calmant avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil confortablement.

« Daphné… » Commença Draco d'une voix toujours basse en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux élèves autour d'eux « Tu tiens vraiment à ce que tout Poudlard sache que Granger est ta cousine ou quoi ? Baisse d'un ton immédiatement ! »

Daphné leva les yeux au plafond avant de prendre un ton magistral que l'on aurait pu coller à la Gryffondor, la Serpentard y ajouta un brin de condescendance :

« Comme presque tous les étés, les Granger passent deux semaines dans le Sud de la France en juillet. Hermione est ensuite restée deux semaines avec des amis moldus en Espagne avec qui elle est restée en contact malgré Poudlard. Elle a par la suite rejoint les Weasley pour deux semaines également. Et si l'on calcule bien, il reste la première semaine des vacances – et je dois dire qu'elle t'a savamment bien esquivé – et la dernière pendant laquelle mère, fille et frère se sont réunis une dernière fois avant le départ de la grande sœur pour Poudlard. Et oui Draco, Granger ne passe pas ses vacances cachée sous un grimoire de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard» Conclut-elle.

« Attends, et son père ? » Questionna le Serpentard en ignorant la référence de Daphné à ce qu'il avait dit une fois quand la Gryffondor l'avait battu en potion.

« Il est mort il y a quelques années, il y dix ans peut-être…Maladie moldue. »

« Ah merde »

.

.

« _Clavis aurea_ »

Hermione patienta quelques secondes.

 _« Clavis aurea_! »

La brunette mit ses mains sur les hanches. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de brusquer la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle lui ouvre le passage jusque-là. Mais aujourd'hui, celle-ci était concentrée sur une peinture des plus laides et l'ignorait royalement. Après le chant, la peinture ! Quand est-ce que quelqu'un lui dira que le seul art dans laquelle est doit s'appliquer et exceller est l'ouverture de tableaux !

« Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais accéder à mon dortoir et ce dans les plus brefs délais ! »

« Plaît-il ? Il y a un mot de passe pour entrer ici très chère. » Fit le portrait qui s'attachait à peindre une chèvre ou plutôt un bouc sans lever les yeux de son œuvre.

« Je l'ai dit ! _Clavis aurea_! »

La Grosse Dame secoua la tête, dépitée :

« Non ! »

« Comment ça, non ? »

« Ma peinture est ratée ! »

« Et moi je vous demande de m'ouvrir ce passage ! »

La Grosse Dame sortit du cadre devant une Hermione sidérée, plantée au beau milieu du couloir. La Gryffondor hésita un instant à lui crier de revenir mais se résigna, si Rusard débarquait, elle était cuite pour la soirée, préfète ou pas. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Le gros personnage revint quelques instants après comme si de rien était, avec une toile encore plus grande sous le bras, le pinceau coincé derrière l'oreille.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas cela le mot de passe. »

« Pardon ! Je suis préfète et… » Commença Hermione qui sortit de sa poche la liste des mots de passe du mois de septembre.

« Vous ? Préfète ? » Coupa la Grosse Dame en éclatant de rire.

« Faites-moi de bruit bon sang ! »

« On ne me la fera pas à moi, jeune fille ! On ne nomme pas de nouveaux préfets ce mois-ci voyons. Cela dit, bien tenté !» Continua le portrait.

« Mais cessez donc de glousser, je suis préfète depuis l'année dernière et vous le savez ! Maintenant faites-moi entrer, il fait froid maintenant! » Réplica Hermione en frissonnant.

La Grosse Dame dodelina la tête et, déterminée à poursuive la discussion dans la nuit, elle déclara solennellement :

« Ah ça ! C'est un mal pour un bien très chère »

« Je ne comprends pas un traite mot de ce que vous me dites! »

« Mais enfin, de quel tableau sors-tu, jeune sorcière ? Les détraqueurs, voyons ! Ils sont venus chercher le criminel qui a tué cette pauvre enfant pour l'emmener à Azkaban! »

« Les détraqueurs ? Le… Le criminel ? » Fit la Gryffondor, vraiment déconcertée.

« Le garçon cachait chez lui une grosse, vraiment très grosse araignée dans son armoire ! Un monstre tout velu, noir avec des petits yeux noirs, perçants et des mandibules velues, noires et des toiles… » Commença la peinture dans une lancée descriptive passionnée en plissant les yeux.

« Ôtez-moi d'un doute… » Coupa la jeune fille se prenant lentement la tête, ajoutant un peu plus de désordre à sa coiffure « En… quelle année sommes-nous ? »

.

.

« Et sinon, ton père ? »

« Quoi mon père ? »

Daphné leva le sourcil, clairement pas dupe de l'ignorance feinte de son camarade. Ils étaient désormais seuls devant la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tant que ma mère est en sécurité dans la loge du Conte, c'est le principal. Lui, je pense qu'il est plus en sécurité à Azkaban qu'au manoir où Tu-Sais-Qui a installé ses quartiers… »

Draco fit une pause et Daphné attendit. Il cessa de fixer le feu et s'exclama :

« T'imagines ? Si on n'avait pas d'autres demeures que celle dans le Wiltshire, je ne pourrais même plus me foutre de la gueule de Weasmoche ! »

« T'es vraiment bête, de toute façon tu es le bienvenu à la maison, tu le sais ! » Fit Daphné en marquant une pause puis, espiègle, elle ajouta « J'espère qu'Hermione viendra à Noël! »

.

.

« Je crois bien que vous vous êtes assommée quelque part très chère pour avoir oublié en quelle année nous sommes ! »

« Très certainement » Souffla Hermione avec empressement en additionnant lentement mais sûrement A et B : le mot de passe qui n'est pas le mot de passe, la préfète qui n'est pas la préfète, l'araignée velue, le criminel... Elle sentit de nouveaux vertiges la saisir « Dites toujours… »

« Nous sommes en juin 1943 mon enfant ! Je ferais bien d'appeler miss MacGonagall pour qu'elle vous emmène à l'infirmerie...»

« Miss MacGonagall...? »

« Vous savez, la préfète en chef de cette année ! »

Hermione ne put répondre et disparut dans la même nuée rouge qui l'avait fait apparaitre.

Elle réapparut dans le même couloir et s'écrasa avec fracas et sans grâce sur le sol dur du 7e étage de la tour de Gryffondor. A même le sol, la jeune fille avait les yeux grands ouverts, trop choquée pour réagir, le nombre 1943 dansant la farandole dans sa tête. _Que s'était-il passé_ _?_ Etait-ce un cauchemar ? L'ultime hallucination due à sa migraine qu'elle trainait depuis une semaine ? C'était sûrement cela puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres explications.

Elle entendit alors un pas claudicant s'approcher et ferma les yeux, c'était la suite logique des évènements dans une journée pourrie jusqu'à la racine : le pas claudicant d'un Rusard qui s'approche au détour d'un couloir sombre.

Et le chat aussi. Bien sûr. Le miaulement du chat moche. Ronald avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait à propos de son chat, Pattenrond avait bien plus de charisme que Miss Teigne.

« Élève hors du dortoir ! » Cria le concierge une première fois en se rapprochant du plus vite qu'il put.

« Élève. Hors. Du. Dortoir ! » Martela-il essoufflé à deux pas de la jeune fille.

« Sans blague » Chuchota Hermione toujours au sol et sincèrement dépitée.

La Gryffondor se releva alors prestement et épousseta sa robe.

« Je suis préfète monsieur, je viens de finir ma ronde avec monsieur Malefoy » Commença inutilement Hermione pour la forme, sachant que le concierge n'en avait cure.

« Je ne vois pas votre partenaire » Répondit Rusard en lorgnant le vide à côté de la jeune fille qui leva les yeux au plafond. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide. Pourquoi était-elle là déjà ? Ah oui, à cause de Malefoy.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est nécessaire de prévenir le professeur MacGonagall pour... »

 _Si peu ?_ Mais Hermione n'osa pas finir sa phrase pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Elle savait que sa directrice la renverrait dans son dortoir sans problème et elle n'avait par conséquent pas envie de la déranger pour rien mais Rusard ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille :

« Non, non, non, je viens de croiser le professeur Rogue à l'instant. La retenue que Potter devait avoir ce soir avec lui a été déplacée. Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? »

Hermione eut sincèrement envie de pleurer. Il a vraiment mal vécu son enfance pour être aussi sadique, se dit la brunette qui avait envie d'être à dix lieux d'ici. Ou alors, ça devait être un syndrome post Ombrage aggravé par sevrage.

« Ça signifie qu'un poste d'élève en retenue est à pourvoir ce soir ! » Finit Rusard presque en chantonnant tandis que Miss Teigne ronronna de plus belle.

« Vous tenez vraiment à traverser les 7 étages ? » Couina Hermione en vain devant le sourire du concierge qui s'élargissait, rivalisant ainsi avec le Joker.

.

.

« Et là, l'impertinente me répond qu'elle est préfète ! Alors vous comprenez tout de même que… »

« Je comprends » Fit Rogue d'un ton doucereux et reprit plus sèchement en désignant deux barriques de bois « Miss Granger, vous m'éviscèrerez ces tonneaux de crapauds à corne. Vous avez une heure. Inutile de vous rappeler que la baguette et toutes formes de protection corporelle sont proscrites. Il est déjà 23 heures passées alors hâtez-vous ! »

« Excusez-moi professeur mais pouvez-vous me rappeler le motif de ma retenue, je crains de l'avoir mal saisie » Fit la Gryffondor en grinçant des dents, ulcérée par l'hypocrisie de Rogue.

« Vous êtes en retenue, Miss Granger, pour comportement inapproprié dans un couloir du château à une heure indécente et j'ajoute à cela, insolence déplacée envers le corps professoral de Poudlard sous prétexte d'une prétendue responsabilité préfectorale qui vaudra 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Articula-t-il à la face de la jeune fille.

Pourquoi était-elle là déjà ? Ah oui, la faute à Malefoy. Une myriade d'injures émergea alors dans sa tête à destination de son professeur et du Serpentard. Cela ne réglait néanmoins pas son _problème_. Son problème qui recommençait à se manifester.

Rusard était parti et Rogue s'en alla en direction de son bureau d'un pas vif.

La jeune fille contempla ses crapauds et son couteau à éviscérer. Hermione savait qu'elle allait le regretter à l'instant où ses mots franchirent sa bouche mais au point où elle en était…

« Professeur ? N'auriez-vous pas une potion antidouleur, j'ai un mal de crâne depuis… »

« Pour qui me prenez-vous, Miss Granger ? L'infirmière du Collège ? » Coupa le professeur en claquant la porte de son bureau.

« Et merde ! » Souffla la Gryffondor en s'agrippant brutalement à la paillasse, écrasant ainsi un crapaud visqueux.

Elle disparut à nouveau dans une nuée rouge étincelante caractéristique.

…

 **Réactions ? Rogue est-il une ordure (mais on l'aime quand même sinon il faudrait l'inventer^^) ? Fait-il bien la paire avec Rusard ? Où Hermione va-t-elle donc atterrir ? Peut-on dire qu'Isaac Newton est une imposture des mathématiques en se trompant sur la date de naissance de la supposée voyageuse temporelle ?**

 **(Ceci est une invitation au commentaire au cas où elle serait passée inaperçue)**

 **Bon début de semaine!**

 **LM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,**

 **Désolée pour cette longue attente… Les explications sont en bas de chapitres pour ceux que ça intéresse…**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Certains personnages appartiennent à JKR, d'autres sont tirés de la** _ **Trilogie des Gemmes**_ **– même mon titre – par conséquent, il ne me reste plus grand-chose…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Conséquences**

 **.**

 **.**

 _« Et merde ! » Souffla la Gryffondor en s'agrippant brutalement à la paillasse, écrasant ainsi un crapaud visqueux._

 _Elle disparut à nouveau dans une nuée rouge étincelante caractéristique._

.

.

Hermione réapparut soudainement et chuta sur un pupitre en bois d'une salle de classe. La salle de classe dans laquelle elle était supposée avoir une retenue. Elle grogna alors de mécontentement lorsqu'elle ressentit une vive douleur provoquée par sa chute.

La Gryffondor se laissa glisser par terre et s'assit en tailleur pour mieux réfléchir à sa situation et en essayant d'oublier ses courbatures. Elle revenait vraisemblablement d'un voyage temporel, c'était indéniable. Pour arriver à cette conclusion, Hermione eut le temps de méditer pendant trois heures, enfermée dans un placard à balais.

En effet, lorsqu'elle disparut après que Rogue ait rejoint son bureau, il faisait nuit. Et quand elle réapparut, non seulement elle se retrouva avec un misérable crapaud visqueux dans la main – qu'elle avait sans doute attrapé par mégarde – alors que la paillasse en face d'elle était vierge de tout autre amphibien et il faisait jour. Plein soleil, se permit de rajouter Hermione mentalement.

Elle se rappela ensuite avoir rejoint en vitesse une cachette afin d'échapper de justesse à une horde d'élèves de Première année qui s'apprêtaient à avoir cours en se rapprochant bruyamment de la salle de classe dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se cacha donc dans le premier placard à balais qu'elle trouva et attendit patiemment que l'heure passe. Enfin, que deux heures, plus précisément, passent se dit Hermione en consultant sa montre.

Elle ne sut pas à quelle époque elle avait atterrit et ne reconnut pas non plus la voix du professeur qui parlait mais elle le remercia de ne pas avoir eu besoin d'ouvrir de fichus placards à balais sinon elle aurait été foutue. Finalement elle remercia Rusard de l'avoir envoyée en retenue et n'osa pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle était rentrée dans son dortoir, faire un voyage temporel une fois dans son lit et atterrir sur une Gryffondor endormie.

Quoique non. Elle aurait très bien pu apparaitre sur le pupitre de Voldemort en cours de DCFM et là, là, elle aurait vraiment eu l'air maligne ! Oui, finalement elle aurait préféré atterrir sur dix Gryffondors endormies qu'un seul Voldemort à l'école.

Hermione se fit alors anxieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de disparaitre et d'apparaitre à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit et ce, à n'importe quelle époque. A présent pour elle, peu importait pourquoi pouvait-elle vraisemblablement voyager dans le temps, il fallait qu'elle sache comment se contrôler au plus vite avant le pire.

Elle rejeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et geignit en se disant que Rogue allait très probablement lui coller une retenue tous les vendredis soirs jusqu'à Noël. Il était un peu moins d'une heure du matin. Non, finalement il allait la tuer. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle ne vit, en effet, plus les tonneaux de crapauds à corne. Il était donc passé. Misère…

La Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter davantage car la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

.

.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt._

Severus Rogue, satisfait, reposa la plume avec laquelle il avait fait malheur sur la pile de copies d'une interrogation surprise. Lorsqu'il regarda l'horloge, le cadran lui indiqua qu'il était minuit passé de quelques minutes. Il se conforta d'avantage dans une satisfaction mauvaise puisque les élèves en retenue devaient avoir la permission du professeur ou surveillant pour se retirer. A défaut d'avoir pu punir Potter avec un tonneau de crapauds à corne – qu'il avait personnellement préparé – pour son insolence il avait eu un autre élève sous la main, et non des moindres.

.

Il décida donc finalement de se relever pour se diriger vers la porte de son bureau qui surplombait la salle de DCFM.

Il fut sincèrement surpris de n'y trouver personne mais se ressaisit vite en grinçant des dents tandis qu'une sourde colère commençait à gronder en lui – ces Gryffondors se croyaient réellement au-dessus des lois.

Il dévala donc promptement les escaliers pour arriver près de la paillasse sur laquelle la Gryffondor était supposée avoir travaillé. Severus fit s'envoler le couvercle d'un tonneau d'un coup sec de baguette et ses narines frémirent alors de rage. Tous intacts. Elle s'était ouvertement moquée de lui ! Il envoya alors les barriques pleines à craquer de crapauds dans le néant : il lui ferait payer cet affront !

.

.

Pendant ce temps, deux garçons se précipitaient à vive allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans vraiment se préoccuper du fait que les balades nocturnes sont formellement interdites, passée une certaine heure. La certaine heure était, de toute évidence, passée.

« Je vais l'étriper à mains nues si jamais il lui a fait quelque chose… » Fulmina Harry Potter, la carte du Maraudeur ranger dans la poche de son sweat.

Ron marmonna quelques insultes et se dépêcha de rattraper son ami qui, à présent courrait.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione était partie faire sa ronde, Ron était resté dans la salle commune avant de s'assoupir. Il fut réveillé par Harry qui était rentré de sa leçon avec le directeur et ils en discutèrent avant de décider d'aller dormir. C'est quand Ginny descendit de son dortoir pour leur dire que la préfète n'était toujours pas rentrée qu'ils la cherchèrent sur la fameuse carte pour se rendre compte d'une chose : Hermione avait disparue. La raison, certainement, assurément, immanquablement Malefoy. Qui d'autre ? C'était en théorie, la dernière personne à avoir vu leur amie.

Ils n'allaient certainement pas se rendormir alors que leur amie n'était visiblement pas dans le château !

Harry qui revenait de son entrevue avec le directeur, jugea bon d'y retourner pour lui signaler la disparition d'Hermione et embarqua Ron avec lui.

.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » S'écria Harry, essoufflé, en déboulant de l'escalier en colimaçon avec Ron à sa suite, se tenant les côtes. « Hermione… disparue… c'est Malefoy ! Faites-le venir, il répondra de ses actes !»

Le vieux directeur, qui leur faisait dos, se retourna lentement et les deux Gryffondors se décomposèrent à la révélation de la silhouette du directeur de la maison Serpentard qui les toisait avec un air mauvais.

Harry reprit cependant rapidement contenance et réaffirma avec aplomb que leur amie avait disparu et que Malefoy en était logiquement la cause selon lui.

« En voilà une belle démonstration monsieur Potter » Commença le professeur d'un ton doucereux caractéristique « Et je suppose, outre le fait que vous enfreignez sans gêne aucune le règlement, que vous en êtes le principal argument d'autorité ? »

Harry allait rétorquer mais le professeur continua :

« Quant à miss Granger dont j'évoquais le comportement déviant, avant votre grossière intervention, est permise de ne pas effectuer la retenue que je lui ait donné _après_ sa ronde avec monsieur Malefoy.»

Harry se sentit coincé. Rogue était un incontestable nuisible, se dit-il, il aurait bien mérité une médaille. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cette chauve-souris serait là car il avait une fois constaté que le directeur ne dormait pas mais n'avait pas vu que le directeur de Serpentard était en chemin. C'était Hermione qui vérifiait ce genre de détail…

Harry ne voulait pas exhiber sa carte sous les narines de Rogue pour prouver la disparition de son amie, carte qu'il avait, en autre, fait passer pour un simple gadget acheté chez Zonko en troisième année : Harry mettait sa main à couper, Rogue allait lui tomber dessus et lui ressortir le coup du gadget ou celui de l'artéfact rempli de magie noire… Pourquoi diable faut-il qu'il fasse obstacle dans toutes les situations d'urgence !

Tant pis pour la carte, Rusard l'avait bien détenue une fois : Hermione importait plus. Retenue ou pas, Malefoy – qui était tout de même un apprenti mangemort, il en était certain – aurait très bien pu débarquer pour faire son tour de magie noire et faire disparaitre Hermione, Rogue faisant la sourde oreille.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs le regardait avec un air sournois en se délectant du dilemme intérieur qui évoluait chez le Gryffondor. Lorsqu'Harry s'apprêta à parler de nouveau, il fut de nouveau pris de court par le directeur cette fois-ci :

« Harry, je m'apprêtais à répondre au sujet de Miss Granger. Etant le directeur de cette école, je suppose que vous savez tout deux que je possède certaines dispositions… » Fit le directeur en regardant les deux Gryffondors par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune « Votre amie n'est effectivement plus dans le château et… »

« Ah ! » Triompha Harry mais s'en inquiéta d'avantage en ayant la confirmation du directeur.

« Néanmoins, Malefoy n'est pas la cause de sa disparation bien qu'il soit également concerné… » Laissa en suspens Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens, comment peut-on être concerné et… »

« Le sort de miss Granger n'est plus entre nos mains mais entre celles qu'elle rencontra. Cela dit, rendons nous là où le professeur Rogue l'a laissé dernièrement. » Termina le directeur en se dirigeant vers la sortie de son bureau.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, déconcertés. Le directeur en savait toujours plus que tout le monde et ça donnait ce genre de paroles prophétiques donc incompréhensibles. Harry vit d'un coup d'œil que le directeur de Serpentard était lui aussi quelque peu interloqué.

Dumbledore se retourna une dernière fois vers Rogue :

« Faites également venir monsieur Malefoy »

.

.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir dérangé ! » Fulmina un certain blond à l'égard de la troupe qu'il suivait à contre cœur.

« Moi j'en ai une bonne, elle s'appelle Hermione Disparue ! »

« Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport avec moi. Navré si Granger n'est pas capable de retrouver le chemin de son dortoir toute seule.» Fit lentement Draco hautain. Il se rappela vaguement que la Gryffondor l'avait écourté leur ronde par sa faute si l'on considérait qu'il avait été plus ou moins déplacé selon le point de vue concéda-t-il intérieurement…

« En revanche le rapport avec ma baguette te lançant un sort, je le vois clairement » Répliqua Harry en s'énervant d'avantage « Je te jure que si jamais… »

« Potter, taisez-vous ou je vous colle une retenue pour votre vulgarité ! » Coupa court le directeur de Serpentard en tonnant.

Rogue fit alors voler d'un coup de baguette la porte de la classe dans laquelle il avait laissé l'élève de Gryffondor, avide d'en finir, non pas que le sort de la Gryffondor le préoccupait, bien au contraire mais il était tout de même une heure du matin désormais. Il s'engouffra donc dans l'obscurité.

« Voilà miss Granger messieurs. Quand elle aura fini de faire son intéressante, ne me prévenez pas, je n'en ai rien à faire » Dit Rogue en allumant les cierges de la salle de classe dans laquelle la jeune fille était recroquevillée dans un coin « En revanche, vous me ferez le plaisir de venir les trois prochains vendredis soirs en retenue tous autant que vous êtes » Termina-t-il en fusillant du regard successivement les trois Gryffondors tandis qu'Harry et Ron se précipitèrent pour relever une Hermione déboussolée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Tu peux nous dire si Malefoy t'a fait quelque chose » compléta Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au Serpentard.

A l'évocation du blond, Hermione croisa alors le regard anthracite froid du garçon aux bras croisés qui attendait quelque chose avec exaspération.

« On peut me dire ce que je fous là ? Granger a retrouvé ses deux mamans, je peux m'en aller ? »

« Miss Granger est très certainement votre prochaine partenaire de voyage temporel monsieur Malefoy. » Répondit Dumbledore doucement, qui s'était tu un moment, à l'intention du Serpentard.

« Que… »

Les trois Gryffondors s'approchèrent, n'ayant pas entendu le directeur.

« Impossible. » Termina froidement le blond après avoir toisé Hermione de haut en bas.

« Il faut tout de même que vous l'emmeniez à la loge pour s'en assurer, après tout c'est une des petites filles de Lucas Montrose… »

« C'est, de toute manière, _mathématiquement_ irrecevable.» Articula Draco lentement à l'encontre du directeur tout en fixant la Gryffondor.

« Faites tout de même ou je m'y rendrais personnellement. La vie de miss Granger court un grand danger actuellement. »

« Puisque je vous dis que c'est… »

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive professeur ? » Fit Hermione, la voix tremblante, finalement dépassée par les évènements.

.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas cette direction, la sortie de Poudlard! » Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle se faisait entrainer à toute vitesse par Malefoy qui la tenait par la manche avec fermeté « Eh ! Vas moins vite, tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que j'ai ! »

« Moi, je n'ai rien à te dire. En revanche, tu pourras faire l'intéressante en face de ceux que tu vas voir avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que tu racontes des conneries ! »

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre.»

Hermione se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne et croisa les bras. Draco lui fit alors face.

« Tu me dis où je vais et tu me dis ce que j'ai maintenant ou je rendre me coucher, chose que j'aimerais faire depuis le début ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à le faire, mais tu as jugé bon de tous nous faire chier une dernière fois ! »

« C'est ce que j'allais faire, figures toi ! » Hurla la Gryffondor en se prenant la tête « Mais quand je suis arrivée devant mon dortoir, le portrait ne s'est pas ouvert ! »

« T'es conne ou quoi ? Même moi, je connais le mot de passe puisque je suis préfet… »

« Tais-toi ! Bien sûr que je connais le mot de passe mais la Grosse Dame m'a dit que je n'étais pas préfète quand je le lui ai dit et elle m'a dit qu'on était en 1943 ! En 1943 ! »

« … »

« Réponds quelque chose! C'est Daphné la voyageuse, pas moi !»

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je comprends que tu veuilles t'entrainer une fois avec ton mensonge. »

« C'est pas vrai, tu ne me crois pas ! »

« Non. En revanche, je veux bien te voir te faire remballer par le conseil avec tes mensonges. Je dois avant cela récupérer Astoria, il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant que je perds mon temps avec toi !» Fit Malefoy en lui prenant fermement le bras pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas malgré les manifestations de résistance de la Gryffondor qui lui promit mille supplices.

.

.

Les trois élèves atterrirent au beau milieu d'une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Malefoy jeta négligemment la fourchette Portoloin et emmena les deux filles dans un corridor.

Hermione alluma d'un lumos sa baguette magique et se récolta deux regards courroucés.

« Quoi ? Je veux voir où je vais, je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance tous les deux ! »

« Ah oui ? Même à ta _cousine_ ? »

« Elle-même, me fait elle confiance ? Je ne pense pas, Malefoy. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas trois mois, ta famille menaçait de tuer mes amis au Ministère ! »

Le blond se tût en accélérant le pas. Hermione ne put voir son visage mais remarqua qu'il s'était tendu. Astoria qui depuis le début n'avait pas parlé, rejoint alors Draco en joignant sa main à la sienne et la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu. Maudits Serpentards…

.

Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy s'arrêta et leur ouvrit une porte en bois sculpté.

« Voici votre chambre, soyez prêtes pour 7 heures demain. » Dit-il, imperturbable avant de fermer la porte.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors et Hermione se dit qu'elle allait regarder la pièce pour mettre fin à la gêne du moment. Il y avait une cheminée encastrée dans le mur et Hermione regretta qu'un feu n'y soit pas allumé. Elle n'osa cependant pas en allumer un, de peur de concentrer trop de magie dans un endroit peut-être voire certainement non magique qui lui causerait des tords avec le ministère. La Gryffondor observa ensuite les boiseries délicatement sculptées avant d'apprécier le mobilier de la pièce.

« On est à la loge, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur l'un des lits mais ne reçut aucune réponse « Astoria, est ce que tu as un problème avec moi ? »

« C'est toi qui a un problème ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir l'attention de tout le monde à chaque instant ! »

« Que… »

« Il faut toujours que tu te manifestes pour que l'on te regarde : mes amis m'ont dit comment tu te comportes en classe avec ta main constamment levée en l'air, tu es pathétique ! Ce n'est pas avec tes trois vertiges et cinq hallucinations qu'ils vont te croire... ma naissance a été calculée, je suis le Rubis ! »

La Gryffondor ne jugea pas utile de répondre, d'autant plus elle était un peu blessée. Elle se doutait bien que Malefoy devait la descendre quand il en avait l'occasion et avait sans doute déformé ses propos auprès d'Astoria – elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de vertiges ou d'hallucinations – mais elle ne voulait pas croire que les Serpentards, dont son autre cousine, passaient leur temps à se moquer d'elle dans leur antre.

Hermione fut soudainement très fatiguée en raison de toutes les péripéties par lesquelles elle était passée depuis qu'elle avait laissé en plan Malefoy. Peut-être que si elle avait continué la ronde avec lui pour disparaitre devant sa face d'abruti fini, il l'aurait un peu cru.

Sur ces pensées maussades, la Gryffondor qui n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures tourna le dos à sa cousine et s'endormit sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements et se mettre sous la couette.

…

 **Voilà, voilà. Désolée pour le délai mais étant en classe préparatoire – ECE – j'ai eu des journées assez chargées ces derniers temps avec un séminaire, des devoirs surveillés conséquents et cette semaine j'ai dû enchainer trois colles de 18h30 (ce sont des interrogations orales pour celles et ceux que ne sauraient pas – la prof de philo nous a gardé 1H30 ! Maudite soit l'origine du mal, le vicaire, la Savoie et Rousseau également…). Bref, demain j'ai un DS de maths de 4h, vous pouvez souhaiter bonne chance à mon talent. Bref, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner la fiction – elle me permet, en autres, de m'améliorer en rédaction bien que je doute qu'on m'invite un jour à disserter sur l'origine du dramione en colle, sur la non existence du nez de Voldemort ou à contracter une théorie sur les reliques de la mort…BREF tout cela pour vous dire à la semaine pro !**

 **PS : j'espère survivre à ma colle de maths de jeudi, étant donné que j'aurais eu 18 balais la veille )**

 **PSS : une petite review de temps en temps fait plaisir…elle aidera peut-être à me réanimer après ma PLS de jeudi, qui sait ?**

 **PSSS : si je meurs jeudi, à 18 balais et une brindille, il n'y aura plus de chapitre…si je ne suis pas morte d'ici demain, 12h30…**

 **LM**


End file.
